Problem: Add.
Explanation: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $1$ ${3}$ $.$ ${5}$ $5$ $.$ ${0}$ Because $5$ is a whole number, we can add a decimal point and a $0$ behind to make the columns align. Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $1$ ${3}$ $.$ ${5}$ $+$ ${5}$ $.$ ${0}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $1$ $8$ $.$ $5$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({13} + 5) + {0.5}\\\\ &=13 + {0.5}\\\\ &=18.5 \end{aligned}$ $18.5 = 13.5 + 5$